Five Nights at the Titans Tower
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Terra is on a special mission that requires spying and collecting data within five nights. However, the Titans get suspicious as they feel they aren't alone in their tower. Oneshot. No pairings.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Five Nights at Freddy's

**A/N: **If someone makes a game out of this, I want credit and a great percentage of money earned.

* * *

Five Nights at the Titans Tower

Night One

"Terra, report."

"I'm here." Tara took her seat in the computer room and activated all the cameras. "We're all set." She turned on the different screens, and she could see the bedroom hallway, the equipment room, the evidence room, the kitchen, the living room, the hallway next to her, and the vent above her.

"In order for this operation to work, you must remain unseen for five consecutive nights."

"No problem." She answered with her voice shaking.

"Your mission is to get as much information from their computers as possible. Take note of anything and everything."

She bit her lip. "Everything?"

"Every bit of information is useful, Terra."

She flipped through a few cameras. Everything was clear. "Are you sure? I don't think…"

"You are not paid to think. Remember, if you want to be part of the Titans, you will have to know everything about them. You will need to know your strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay." She took a breath.

"Good girl. Now, as you're doing that, you have to watch for the Titans. They won't know what you're doing, so they'll try to find out. Look at the cameras you've set up to keep an eye on them."

"Got it."

"And make sure you don't use up all of the power or they'll be suspicious. Robin, especially, would come after you, and he'll make sure the other Titans would finish you. As a reminder, you are not strong enough to take them all on by yourself."

"Noted." She rolled her eyes.

"Just try to make it until morning. I'll check on you tomorrow." He hung up.

Terra took out a disc and slid it into the drive. She clicked on multiple files to download and checked the camera simultaneously. That's when she noticed that Starfire's door was open. "Oh no… Where is she?" She searched the different locations. "Where is she?" She clicked through some more.

Starfire was down the hall.

"Crap!" Terra whispered as she slowly closed the door. She make sure it was soft enough, praying she didn't hear the latch.

"Is someone there?" Starfire opened the door. "Terra, what are you doing here?"

Terra sighed. "Just checking my email." Frustrated, she walked past her and went to bed. Cursing under her breath, she wished she lasted a few more hours.

The next night, she tried again.

"Terra, report."

"I already know what you're about to say, and I don't need a recap. I won't get caught this time." Terra told him.

"What happened last night?"

"What do you think? I got caught. But tonight, I'll make it to six." It was a few hours before they started their training. She figured that if she got two hours of sleep, she'd be rested enough to train without the others being suspicious. In her mind, it was the perfect plan.

"Remember, you need five consecutive nights. Because you didn't make it the last…"

"I know, I know. I have to start over." She huffed. "Now, I'm going to do what I'm supposed to." She hung up.

So far, everything was clear. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. Then, like the night before, Starfire left her room.

"Let's go, Princess." Terra smirked. "I'm ready for you tonight." She closed the door before Starfire could come down the hall. If she didn't see the door close, she couldn't come after her. It was part of Terra's genius plan.

Starfire floated to the kitchen, grabbed whatever was in the fridge, and began to eat. She was in there for a while, which gave Terra enough time to sort through some files. When she returned to the cameras, Starfire left the kitchen and was in the living room, looking out the window.

Then, it started getting hot. The computers ran slower. "They're over heating!" Terra noted that it was after 5:30, so she decided to crack the door open. Before she did, she made sure Starfire was far away. She opened the door just a crack. But it was already too late. The computers and cameras shut down, the lights went out, and all the Titans exited their bedrooms.

"What happened?" Robin asked loud enough for Terra to hear. She heard his footsteps coming closer.

Terra ran her fingers over several keys to get the disc. Luckily, everything was saved. It just hit six in the morning, and she was able to slip into the hallway. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Looks like the power's out." Cyborg said.

"I swear I didn't leave the game on all night again." Beast Boy said.

"I'll fix it later." Robin said with a yawn. "I'm going to try to get back to sleep."

"Good idea." Terra went back to her room, smiling at her victory.

* * *

Night Two

* * *

"Terra, report."

"Everything has gone according to plan last night. I made it through, but I almost got caught."

"I've noticed that you had the door closed most of the night. I advise you not to repeat your mistake. Keeping the door closed cuts down the airflow, causing the computers to overheat. Because of this, there was a power shortage."

"I know that now! But what do I do if someone comes down the hallway? If they see me, I'm screwed."

"Check your cameras. Make sure you watch out of those blind spots. Also, try not to even raise suspicion. This will cause them to become more active in finding you. You may want to pay more attention to Cyborg. He is the most aware of any technical problems in the tower. He is the one to look out for as well as Raven and Robin. Raven has the power to travel through the vents by using her soul self, and Robin… Well, we already said what he can do. We won't have to worry about him as much. As long as the nights are calm, he'll sleep through it."

"Good to know." She said, flipping through cameras. "I wish you told me that yesterday."

"Patience, my apprentice. You must have patience." He hung up.

Terra began sorting through files again. This time, Starfire and Beast Boy were out. Starfire was in the kitchen while Beast Boy was in the equipment room. "What is he doing in there?" Terra asked, squinting at the screen.

He grabbed a ball that was under a display glass, turned to a cat and started playing with it. Starfire was in the living room watching TV at a low volume.

"What is with these Titans? Don't they sleep?" She checked near Cyborg's room, which was quiet. The vents were clear. Suddenly, she heard coughing. Beast Boy was making his way to the hallway. "Not tonight." She closed the door. She saw that Beast Boy was in the hall looking confused. "Go away." She whispered to herself. "Go away…" She held onto the knob in case he tried to open it.

Beast Boy eventually went into the living room with Starfire. The night didn't seem to end as quickly. Terra opened the door and slid back into her seat. It felt like it has been four a.m. for a while, and staring at the clock only made it more apparent. She went back to backing up data.

"I'm not going to make five whole nights." She sighed.

Starfire moved to the kitchen. The bedroom hall had three doors open: Beast Boy's, Starfire's, and Cyborg's. His head poked out a little.

"Stay in your room, Cyborg." She said. "Nothing to worry about."

He said something, but Terra wasn't able to hear. Beast Boy reacted as well as Starfire. Starfire went back into the living room with a bottle of mustard. Then, Cyborg stepped out of his room and rushed down the hall. Terra closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible before he could plow down the hallway.

"Is anyone in there?" He asked, knocking. He tried to open the door, but she held it as tight as she could. "The door's stuck."

Terra waited until Cyborg went back into his room before opening the door. When six o'clock came, she turned everything off and slipped into her room unexpected. She didn't even celebrate her victory. Her bed had been waiting for six hours, so there was no more time to waste.

* * *

Night Three

* * *

"Terra, Report."

"This is tough. I had no idea it'll be this hard."

"Well, it's almost finished. You're almost half way done. I've seen some of the data you've given me, and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you."

"Be careful. It may be a little…difficult tonight. They are used to sounds coming from your location, and none of them come from your room."

She yawned. "Because I usually sleep at night."

"Focus, apprentice. They will come after you sooner or later. Be vigilant." He hung up.

Already, Beast Boy and Starfire were out. Starfire was the first to come down the hallway. Terra held the doorknob again. Unlike other times, Starfire stayed by the door. "It is stuck." She heard Beast Boy say something in the distance but couldn't make out a word. "But I do not wish to break it, you see?" He said something else. "Would you like to try?"

"Nah." He answered.

Cyborg poked his head out. "What is going on?" She heard him say from a distance.

"Please don't come down here." She breathed. "Don't come down here."

She saw Beast Boy speaking and gesturing to the computer room. It wasn't long until Cyborg was at the door. He knocked. "My sensors indicate someone's inside, but none of the alarms said there was an intruder." He said.

"I'll go get Robin." Beast Boy said.

Terra couldn't even audibly express how stressful the night was getting. Cyborg was still in front of the door. Starfire was in the living room. Beast Boy was in the hallway. Terra was in trouble, and it was only three-thirty.

Robin opened the door and, reluctantly, Raven did too. Beast Boy gestured towards the computer room. Cyborg went into the hallway as well as Starfire. Terra opened the door to let some hot air out. Now, she had to think quickly. All Titans were up and out.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven released her soul self into the vents.

Terra looked up and closed it before the black spirit could reach her. She then closed the door as the others scattered about. Because the door and vent were closed, the room got hotter faster. She checked the cameras again. No one was around the hallway, so she opened the door. Raven's soul self was no longer in the vent, so she opened it.

Once Terra got thirty minutes of silence, she was relaxed in her chair. She yawned as she went back to work. As her eyes drooped, her head began to fall. Every now and again, she had to close the vent and door. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, Slade was at the door. She jumped and covered her eyes. For a split second, she thought she heard someone scream, but once she opened her eyes, everything was normal.

"I'm just hallucinating." She said. "That's it…"

Robin was in the evidence room. Starfire and Raven were in the hallway. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg's door was closed. No Slade.

"He's not here." She sighed of relief. "Wait. Where's Beast Boy?" She looked through and saw that he was in the vents in the form of a mouse. She quickly closed it.

Starfire was in the kitchen. Beast Boy was in the equipment room. Raven and Cyborg's doors were closed. Robin was leaving the evidence room. Terra kept a close eye on him, but it wasn't as easy as the other Titans. He would get to one room to another without being seen quite as easily. Being tired made it even harder for Terra to keep up. She closed the door. It just turned six.

"Oh crap. I did it." She let out a breath of relief as she turned everything off.

* * *

Night Four

* * *

"Terra, report."

"I don't know if I can keep going. It's getting way too risky."

"Do they suspect it was you?"

"No." She said, popping in the disc. "I'm getting a lot of information. But tell me again why it has to take five nights."

"There are secrets that you must uncover. From what you sent me, you barely scratched the surface."

"Oh, I see something." She clicked through some files. "The password was here the whole time."

"Keep looking. You're almost finished." He said. "Now, all you have to do is survive two more nights."

"I'm dying." She said more to herself. As Slade was continuing, there was a knock on the door.

"Terra…?" She hung up. She frantically looked at the cameras and saw that Starfire and Cyborg were already out.

_Do Titans only sleep for two hours?_ She thought.

Beast Boy was in the equipment room. Robin's door was open. Raven's was closed. Cyborg was exiting the hallway. Starfire was in the living room.

Terra blinked and thought she saw Slade again. This time with Robin. She shook her head and took a breath. Robin was in the hallway. Beast Boy was in the living room. Cyborg's door was opened. Starfire was in the kitchen.

"This is awful." She said, getting back to her current job. She was near tears when she downloaded more secrets. "I'm being punished for something no one knows I'm doing yet. If I knew I had to do this, I'd never agree to it."

Raven didn't seem to want to come out. Her door was closed the whole time. Cyborg headed down the hall, knocked a few times, and paused. "I could've sworn some of these computers are on." He said.

"Someone's in the tower again?" Beast Boy asked. "I'll check the vents."

Terra closed it in time. It was only two in the morning. Her head was aching and her eyes felt dry. She went back to clicking and sorting. After a while, she checked the cameras again.

Starfire's door was closed. Beast Boy was in the living room. Cyborg's door was open. Robin was in the evidence room. Raven was in the bedroom hallway. She was frowning. Beast Boy turned around and shrugged.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

Terra closed the vents.

"There's something weird going on." She heard Robin say. "Our team isn't performing well because of some night intruder that I don't even think exists."

"What do you mean, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're the one watching TV in the middle of the night. You should be asleep."

"But I can't. I keep thinking about…stuff."

"All of this nighttime behavior is affecting your performance during the day. Get some sleep."

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure everything is in order."

Terra didn't even see him leave the living room. He was already headed down the hallway. She closed the door. Beast Boy tried to open it, but she held it shut.

"It only seems to be closed at night." He said.

"Did you try to open it during the day?"

"Dude, no one had the time. It was so busy."

"Exactly." They left. "We'll try to unlock it tomorrow."

Terra slid down the door. Her lip trembled as she glazed over the cameras. She considered leaving the room early, but then she wouldn't have enough time to get what she needs. "Why is there so much hacking involved?" She sighed. She closed her eyes in hopes to rest her eyes for a minute. Next thing she knew, the room was hotter than ever as several warning signs were on the computer. "No!" The power went out.

Terra trembled as she kept working on battery power. None of the cameras were working. There were only a few minutes left. She worked as fast as she could, as quietly as she could.

"The power's out again." Beast Boy complained. "I knew something was up!"

"It might just be a technological error." Cyborg said.

She still needed a few minutes for a download to complete. In the meantime, she prayed that they didn't find her.

"Let's just go back to sleep." Raven said.

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked. They were all quiet. Since the power was out, everything became too quiet.

Terra froze as the disc was popped out. It was finally six o'clock. She slipped out of the computer room and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it. "What happened?" She asked. "I'm not really an expert at peeing in the dark." Beast Boy laughed at her joke.

* * *

Night Five

* * *

"Slade, come in." Nothing happened. "Slade?"

Terra put in the disc and started working. She looked at the cameras. No one had their door opened. It was the quietest it has been in a while.

"Slade, come in. Come in, Slade." She sniffed. "I can't do it anymore. I've spent too much time with them. They're starting to trust me." She let out a light sob. "I don't want to do this. Please…"

She stopped whispering when she heard something in the vents. She closed it and the door immediately and looked back at the cameras. Beast Boy was in the vent. Raven's door was opened along with Cyborg's. Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"They're going to find me." She said. "Slade, why aren't you answering?" She opened the vent and door.

Starfire was in the kitchen. Robin was in the equipment room. Beast Boy was back in the vent. Raven was in the hallway, looking straight at the camera.

"Oh no." She trembled. "No, please." She clasped her hands in a praying manner. The computer seemed to run slower. She had to put in another disc as quickly as she could without making so much noise.

"It may be the lack of sleep, but I think Beast Boy's right." Raven said. "I'm sensing someone, but I can't identify who or where."

"Wait. Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked. "Is she still asleep?"

"She did not recall any of the noises the first few nights." Starfire said. "Do you think she is still sleeping?"

"Last night she said she was looking on the other side of the tower." Cyborg said. "I don't know exactly what that means, but she was awake with us."

"Come on. Let's split up." Robin said.

Terra let out a breath. "I'm dead. I'm _dead_. I'm not ready for this." She let out another sob and closed the door. She frantically looked through the cameras.

Raven was in the bedroom hall. Beast Boy was in the vents. Starfire was in the kitchen. Cyborg was in the hallway. Robin was in the evidence room. Beast Boy was in the equipment room. Raven's soul self was in the vent. Starfire was in the bedroom hallway. Cyborg was poking his head out his bedroom. Terra was exhausted. She raked her fingers through her hair and plopped onto the chair.

Before she could mope about her situation further, she saw something open on the computer. It was a huge database that she finally was able to get into. "I did it…" She took screenshots and loaded them onto the disc. "I can see why it took so long. This is dense…"

But time was running out. She opened the vent as soon as it was free. She thought she got a break, but the Titans were becoming more active. Robin was nowhere to be found. Starfire was in the living room. Beast Boy was in the equipment room. Raven's door was closed. Cyborg was just leaving the hallway.

Terra held the doorknob, sobbing as quietly as she could. "They're going to find me. They're going to kill me." Robin was coming down the hallway, closer to the door. She knew that as soon as he found her, she was dead.

He knocked on the door. "Hello?" He called. "I thought I heard someone." Terra closed her eyes and hoped he'd go away. She held the doorknob tighter as she sat in front of it. He finally tried wriggling it. He kept doing it, which made it harder for her to hang on. Then, her hand slipped. She was too tired to hang on. The second her hand dropped, she started crying. Robin opened the door.

She made it to six a.m.

"Terra?" He helped her up. "What happened?"

"I heard the computer acting strangely, so I came in here. I knew the door kept sticking, so I made sure I was extra careful. But it closed on my and I was stuck in here for a while." She wept.

"You're okay now." Beast Boy gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I just… I thought that something was going to happen…"

"Don't worry. You're just tired." Robin told her. "We all are. Let's take it easy today. We can always train tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry for ruining everyone's night." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Cyborg said. "I'll fix the door later. Let's just go back to bed."

As everyone walked away, Terra went back inside the computer room to take out the disc and shut down the cameras. When she was safely in her room, she called Slade. "Slade, come in. I did it. Five nights are done."

"Very good, Terra."

"Why didn't you answer before? I was so sure they were going to get me."

"I was a little preoccupied at the time."

"I'll send you what I found later. I think you'll be very pleased."

"Excellent." He said. "And I'll make sure to send you another disc for more information."

"More? No. I can't do it again." She told him. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to sleep."

There was a pause. "Rest for now, apprentice." He said before hanging up. It was those few words that kept her uneasy and unable to sleep.


End file.
